


The Beginning

by Kalista77



Series: The Worst Days [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coersion, Grooming, He's in a really bad place, Kinda, M/M, Rape, Training, Underage - Freeform, and very bad things happen, dark shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77
Summary: The first time, Leon didn't know better.Later, he was resigned.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/gifts).



Leon was almost bouncy when he came back from the job. He’d done well! It had all gone according to plan- everything!  _ perfectly _ !-, and Father had said that he was proud of him. Father had even promised him a reward! The nine-year-old boy hadn’t been this happy in years, not since the fire. Even his more pleasant time with the Turyn had been overshadowed by fear, but this  _ wasn’t _ . He had done  _ well _ , and Father was  _ proud _ .

“Come with me, boy,” Father said. “You did well.”

Leon grinned and followed along behind him without hesitation.

Father led him to his study and let Leon inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Did he get books? Was Father going to give him a book? Leon missed his books.

“Take off your clothes, Elyon,” Father said softly.

Leon paused. “Father?”

“Do as I say, boy.”

Leon hesitated and then did as he was told, turning his back to Father to do it out of mild insecurity. Maybe Father had new clothes for him? An odd reward but….

A naked hand pressed against Leon’s back when he was done stripping.

Leon made a stunned, breathy sound and leaned back into it, spinning. Father had taken off his  _ gloves _ ? He never took off his gloves. Not  _ ever _ .

Father didn’t let him turn, keeping him facing the desk. He pushed him up against it a little more, and Leon winced as the edge bit into his skin. Father’s warm hand stayed firmly on his back, though, and Leon couldn’t bring himself to protest.

Father’s other hand started rubbing up and down his skin, over his back, his ass, his thighs. It was warm, and Leon… hadn’t been touched with anything resembling kindness in so long. The pain of the desk started to fade away, and the tension leaked out of his muscles as he relaxed.

“This is going to hurt, but you just stay like this and you’ll be fine, Elyon. Be a good boy for me,” Father murmured.

That was the only warning he had.

Pain and burning. Leon gasped, eyes filling with tears. “W-”

“Shh,” Father snapped, and Leon flinched. “You’ll get used to it.”

He didn’t want to get used to it. This was a  _ reward _ ?

Father’s hands were still warm on his back.

Leon focused on his hands when Father started moving, focused on his hands when he felt like he was being split in half, focused on his hands when he could feel blood running down his legs and onto the floor of the study. He wasn’t sure when he had started crying, sobbing quietly, but it didn’t matter.

He never fought back.

Father finished with him eventually.

Leon refused to acknowledge what else was running down his legs as Father stepped away, patting his head. “You did well. You’ve made me very happy, Elyon. You’re a good boy.”

And then he left.

Leon curled up in a ball and cried, but whenever he started to blame his father, he counted.

He counted all of the ways that Father had saved him from the streets, all the ways he was better than his birth parents, all the ways that he owed his Father.

And when he could pick himself off the floor and hobble out to return to life, he had already determined that whatever he wanted, it was worth it.


	2. Later

Leon choked as Father’s grip around his throat tightened, continuing to drag him down towards the “training room”. He weighed almost nothing to the older man dragging him along, his thin, frail, nine-year-old body easily manipulated; he might as well have been a rag doll. Once they reached their destination, he was thrown roughly on the floor, knees and hands skidding and scraping on the stone.

“Up!” Father snapped.

When Leon took just a few seconds too long to comply, Father grabbed him by the hair and dragged him upright roughly. “I said  _ up _ ,” he snarled.

Leon choked on a whimper and got his feet under him, shaking slightly.

“Strip,” Father barked.

Leon fumbled with his shirt, pulling it over his head. It was far too big on his lanky body and came off easily. The pants, however, had a rope tied through the belt loops to hold them upright, and Leon’s hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t get it loose.

Father snarled and kicked him in the groin, sending him sprawling to the floor with a short cry. He grabbed his hair, yanking his head up to look at him. “You’re  _ pathetic _ . Can’t even follow the simplest of commands. I had such high hopes for you,  _ boy _ ,” he spat. The knife came out of nowhere, and Father cut through the rope, cloth, and Leon’s skin without discrimination until the boy was naked, blood dripping down his leg and to the floor. “Get  _ up _ .”

Leon scrambled to obey. This time, he made it before Father felt the need to take action himself. He stood, naked and shivering, waiting for the nightmare that was to come.

“Stay. Still,” Father commanded, pulling a thick wooden cane off the wall.

Leon shuddered in place, wanting to close his eyes but unwilling to do so with such a clear and obvious threat in the room- a threat he could and would do nothing about.

Father walked behind him, and Leon flinched with every step he took.

Father grabbed his hair and jerked his head back, baring his throat, already bearing the bruises of his father’s touch. 

Leon whimpered, tears filling his eyes despite himself.

“I,” the cane cracked across his back- Leon cried out, “said,” again; Leon’s knees almost buckled, his head jerking against Father’s grip and making his scalp burn, “stay,” a third time; Leon’s knees gave out entirely for a moment, and he choked on a scream as he was held by his hair alone, “still,” Father finally finished with a final hard crack of the cane across his back before dropping Leon roughly. “ _ Up _ , you pathetic piece of shit.”

Leon obeyed, shaking and quietly crying.

“Do you know why this is happening?” Sylas demanded sharply.

“I- I-” Leon couldn’t find words- couldn’t make his tongue frame them, even had he been able to find them in the depths of his mind.

The cane came down directly on his thin right leg- on his calf.

Leon cried out and collapsed again.

Father didn’t even bother with an order this time, simply dragging him back upright by his thick, shaggy hair. It was the only part of him that maintained any semblance of health- somehow. “ _ I asked you a question _ ,” Father snarled. “ _ Answer it _ . Unless you are now incapable of speech? I thought you were supposed to be a  _ genius _ .”

Leon choked on his tears, trying desperately to think through the haze of pain and fear. “I- I failed,” he finally managed.

“Failed at  _ what _ ?” The cane cracked down on his back again.

Leon couldn’t think. He distantly registered that the last blow had broken his skin, the blood running out onto the floor to join the small puddle already forming from the cut on his leg. “At being useful,” he finally whispered, unable to even conjure up the circumstances surrounding his Father’s disapproval. Something about pickpocketing…. “I didn’t earn my keep,” he managed, remembering more clearly. “I didn’t bring back enough money.”

“That’s right,” Father growled. “And what worth is a  _ useless _ person?”

Leon flinched. “None,” he whispered. “Please, I- give me another chance. I want to be useful to you, Father,” Leon pleaded.

“I’m not sure you can be trusted with any kind of responsibility, boy. I thought you were better than this,” Father said, disappointment clear in every word. “You can’t even stand for your punishment.”

“I- please. Whatever you want. I want to be useful,” Leon repeated.

Father smiled and gently stroked Leon’s face.

Leon leaned into the contact almost desperately. “ _ Please _ .”

“Get on your knees,” Father ordered.

Leon hesitated.

Father took the cane and slammed the back of Leon’s knees with it, making him fall. He grabbed his hair. “I thought you wanted to be  _ useful _ ,” he snarled.

Leon made a quiet, scared sound in the back of his throat. “I do. I do. I’m sorry. Please.”

Father hummed and undid his pants. “Do you understand how you can be useful to me right now?”

Leon swallowed and lowered his gaze. Something inside of him died. “Whatever you want,” he murmured.

“And what do you think I want?” Father snapped. “Come on, boy. You’re supposed to be  _ smart _ .”

Leon flinched. “I- use me… for your pleasure.”

Father smiled sharply and then angled Leon’s head up with his hair. “Open your mouth.”

Leon obeyed.

“You are going to be a good boy and prove to me that you can be useful now. Understood?”

Leon nodded as much as he was able. “Yes, Father.”

Father didn’t wait any longer before shoving his cock down Leon’s throat.

Leon choked for a few moments before he could manage to relax his throat enough and then he simply picked a spot on the wall and tried to zone out, tried to ignore the taste of salt and the smell of flesh and sweat and blood.

Father finished and Leon choked on his come.

He patted Leon on the head. “A good start, Elyon. A good start.”

Father left, and Leon curled up on the floor and cried.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> https://kalista77.tumblr.com/


End file.
